desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dylan Mayfair
Dylan Mayfair is portrayed by Lyndsy Fonseca. Biography Season Four On the fourth season premire "Now You Know" Dylan and her mother Katherine and her step-father Adam move into Wistera Lane and it's revealed that Katherine and Dylan lived there twelve years ago. Katherine is reuinted with old childhood friend Julie Mayer however Dylan doesen't have any memory of living on Wiestra Lane or have ever knowing Julie. At the end of the first episode Julie tells her mother Susan Mayer that Dylan is not the same girl she knew twelve years ago and Susan becomes sucipious. Dylan comes to conflict with her mother when she asks Katherine about who her father was and why she has never heard anything about him. When Dylan calls Katherine a monster she slaps Dylan across the face and neighbour Bree Hodge witnesses it. In the third episode of Season four Julie comes over to study while the adults go to Susan's games party and Julie and Dylan sneak into Dylan's old room but Dylan then says that if this was her old room that she would have remembered it. Then they find Dylan's childhood toys in there such as teddy bears. Katherine arrives home and asks Julie to leave, she then tells Dylan not to hang around with Julie anymore. Soon after in the seventh episode of the fourth series Dylan confronts her mother and tells her that she doesn't care what Katherine wants anymore and that she is no longer afraid of her. Katherine writes down Dylan's father's last known adress and then tells Dylan that she can go and see him but she can't tell him where Katherine is as the last time she saw him she told him she was leaving him and he beat her up. Dylan tells her mother that she won't visit her father after all and walks away, however it's revealed Katherine lied and the piece of paper had nothing written on it after all. Soon after Julie convinces Dylan to go to the ball with her in order to let her hair down for once. Dylan later meets her father Wayne Davis. They being a relationship and they soon tell Katherine the truth. Later on Wayne has doubts that Dylan is his real daughter. In the season finale Katherine is about to flee from Fairview to avoid Wayne however Dylan demands that Katherine tell her the truth which she does. The real Dylan Mayfair had died in an accident when a wardrobe had fell on top of her - Katherine knew Wayne would return and if he knew Dylan had died then he would blame Katherine and kill her so she adopted a girl from an orphange who had a striking resemblance to the former Dylan. Dylan is furious knowing that she is not Katherine's real daughter and storms out. Wayne later confronts Katherine with a gun and also has Bree Hodge as a hostage. Adam manages to break into the house and save Katherine and Bree. Katherine holds Wayne at gunpoint whilst Adam calls the police, Wayne tells her even if he serves time he will get out and he will kill her. Katherine tells him she knows he would so she shoots him dead. When being taken to the hospital Katherine is delighted to see Dylan who sobs apologising for not believing her mother. The 5 Year Jump Five years on in season five it's revealed Dylan is engaged and pregnant. She is to appear in Season Six to visit her mother. Relatives Blood Relatives Son: N/A Daughter: N/A Unseen Child Grandson: N/A Granddaughter: N/A Mother: N/A Father: N/A Siblings: N/A Great Aunt: Lillian Simms (deceased) Other Relatives Step-Father: Adam Mayfair Step-Mother: N/A Ex-Husbands: N/A Current Husband: Bradley Adoptive Mother: Katherine Mayfair Adoptivebob Mother-in-law: N/A Step-Son: N/A Step-Daughter: N/A Past Romances: Mayfair, Dylan